Try
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Give me a second go. Don't let me go alone. Birthday present for xMayhemx. Matt/OC, twoshot drabble. R&R.
1. Second Go

**A/N: So, this is a birthday present for the awesome, sweet, lovable, Missy. Happy birthday, girlie! I couldn't write a proper oneshot, and I'm sure that this sucks, but I decided to split it into two parts. Hope you don't me borrowing your idea, hon. **

**The song that inspired this is called "Second Go", by LIGHTS. **

**Part 2 will be up shortly!

* * *

**

"**Second Go"**

"Matt, wait!" Missy yelled, running frantically in an attempt to stop her boyfriend before he walked out again—this time for good.

The North Carolinian stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, a sigh escaping his lips.

"What is it?"

The petite woman reached out and took her boyfriend's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.

"Look, I'm sorry," Missy apologized, as she ran a hand through her hair. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You didn't deserve it."

Matt simply shrugged.

"I know you've been going through a rough time lately," he said, "but you need to know that I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Melissa." A smile touched his lips. "You're stuck with me for life, whether you like it or not." He gently ruffled his hair. "There's no getting rid of me now."

Missy blushed.

"I just..I don't see how you can love me, after all I've put you through. I'm horrible and you deserve better."

_How come you love me when I am ugly?_

"Shhh," Matt whispered, placing a finger on his girlfriend's lips. "You're not horrible. We all have our bad days. Hell, I'm not always perfect either, and you still love me. That's what true love is, Missy. You accept the one you love, flaws and all." He smiled. "So I don't want to hear anymore of this talk about how you're horrible. I love you."

_You saw me at my worst_

_You caught me falling first_

"Thank you," the woman whispered as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, pulling him closer for a sweet, chaste kiss.

* * *

**I hope you liked, Missy :)**


	2. Ice

**A/N: Here's part two :) Hope you guys enjoyed. Missy, I know this was really angsty. I promise I'll write you something happy to make up for it.**

**Song used is "Ice", by Lights (again)**

**

* * *

**

The Canadian woman cleared her throat, a bit timidly, as she approached the living room. Her long-time boyfriend, who was also one-half of the famous Hardy Boyz, was sitting in there, talking to Shane and a few other hometown friends, and she didn't want to disturb him. But after holding her tongue for the past two months, Missy was fed up. She never got to spend alone time with her boyfriend anymore, even when the two of them weren't working, because it seemed like he would rather hang out with the boys and do activities with them than be with her.

Missy wasn't sure exactly how it had started, or when, but it had been going on for quite some time. Matt just wasn't the same around her anymore—he barely spoke to her, and when she tried to initiate the conversation, he simply grumbled in response. Cuddling, which had been something they'd both enjoyed, had stopped as well. Most of the time, Matt would sleep on the couch.

It hurt Missy. She initially suspected that Matt was cheating, but after she'd found out that he wasn't, all her old self-esteem issues came back. _Maybe I'm not good enough, _she thought. _He's probably found someone prettier, someone more his style. _Angrily, the woman sniffed back the tears. Matt was _not _going to do this to her.

_Your ego is getting old  
How did you get so cold_

He'd changed, that much was obvious. The question that Missy repeatedly asked herself was, _Why am I still with him? _Part of it was due to the fact that they'd been together so long—it was almost like a routine, in a way. But it wasn't healthy, and Missy knew it. That was exactly why she'd worked up the courage to tell Matt that it was over. She was done with the crying and the arguing, getting the cold shoulder all the time, and just being ignored.

She'd given this relationship her all. She put her heart and soul into it, and for a while, it seemed like the two of them were happy and in love, like your average young couple. But Matt screwed it all up by becoming distant and turning into a jerk.

With a shaky sigh, and not caring that Shane and Shannon and Jeff were about to witness a very personal situation, Missy said,

"Matt, we need to talk."

_I tried to do you right, why'd you have to go and turn to ice? _


End file.
